Kakariko Village
Kakariko Village is a ruined village accessed via Kakariko Chapel, itself linked to the Freezing Caves. The sky above the village is almost constantly overcast and heavy snow usually falls from the clouds. The sky may occasionally be calm and purple or show the sky of the Soul Cairn. Glacial rumbling, groaning, and cracking can occasionally be heard throughout the village. The village features two accessible buildings: Kakariko Chapel and Kakariko Barracks, as well as the exteriors of the buildings accessed via the Freezing Caves, such as the House of the Dead and Mayor's House. The Shadow Temple is also accessed from the surface of the village. The village also features several ruined buildings, a massive graveyard, and three ruined gates in a large wall surrounding the village. On one of the towers of this wall is a glowing yellow orb. They can be found nearby, searching chests and observing Their surroundings. A Hylian Shield, a Couple's Mask, and the unique battleaxe Dampé's Shovel can be found in the graveyard, as well as a copy of Our Decades in the Sun. The Eldin, Faron, and Oocca variants of both Hylian Soldier Armor and Hylian Glass Armor can be found throughout the village. Kakariko Barracks holds Linkle's Crossbow, a set of Hylian Soldier Armor, a Terminan Shield, a sample of Gold Dust, Remembering Hyrule, and a faded Prayer Book. Western Section Kakariko Chapel The exterior of Kakariko Chapel matches its interior. The only feature that could not be observed from inside is the bell-tower. For more information, see the article on Kakariko Chapel. Kakariko Barracks Kakariko Barracks once provided shelter for guards and soldiers, as well as access to the interior of the village's outer wall and towers, but the barracks became overwhelmed by ice and snow, and the tunnels of the outer wall buckled and collapsed over time. A functional grindstone and workbench can be found here, as well as Linkle's Crossbow, a Terminan Shield, and a suit of Hylian Soldier Armor. The book Remembering Hyrule can be found on the shelf. A faded prayer book is buried beneath the snow in the tunnel on the left side of the barracks. Ruined Stable The stable is a remnant of a larger building that was badly damaged during the Last Great War of Hyrule. Much of the larger building was dismantled for fuel, but the stable was left behind for shelter. Three-House Hill Two houses and the village's general store are found on this hill. The shopkeeper lived in the general store and other citizens, such as farmers, lived in the other houses. Southern Section Mayor's House The Mayor's House is the southern-most building in the village, and allowed the Mayor to personally greet travelers entering from Hyrule Field. The house was also used to entertain visiting leaders from other tribes of Hyrule. A large snowdrift on the east wall of the house allows access to the south wall, provided the player has means to reach it. Kakariko Graveyard For more information, see the article on Kakariko Graveyard. The Shadow Temple is accessed via the graveyard. South Gate The South Gate led to Hyrule Field before being blocked off to protect the village during the Last Great War of Hyrule. It later sunk into the shifting land beneath it and was further blocked by snow. Priest's House (Ruined) The Priest's House is found east of Kakariko Graveyard. This building was the residence of the village priest before it was destroyed during the war. The priest also perished in the destruction. Dampé's House (Ruined) The building is found north of Kakariko Graveyard. Prior to its destruction during the war, Dampé the gravekeeper lived and worked here. Link Between Worlds Crystal Cluster The cluster is found near the well, and is directly above the entrance from the Link Between Worlds to the Freezing Caves. The cluster serves as an "anchor" for the Link Between Worlds. Well The well was originally the village's only source of water, but dried up during the war. It since became a den for monsters and was boarded up to prevent harm to the village. Eastern Section Watchman's Tower (Ruined) East of the graveyard and Priest's House is a ruined wooden building and a ruined tower. Previously a windmill, the Watchman's Tower was connected to the Watchman's House. It was converted from the windmill when the well dried up, rendering the mill useless. The Hylian Faron Armor can be found here as well as two of Them. Smithy The interior of the building is accessed via the Freezing Caves. Two of Them can be found by the remnants of the forge. The bellows, anvil, etc. were moved inside once the climate of Hyrule became to harsh to allow the smith to work outdoors. East Gate The East Gate once opened to a road that led to Hyrule Castle, but it was blocked off during the Last Great War of Hyrule to protect the village. They A total of ten of Them can be found in Kakariko Village. Half of Them are found on the eastern wall near the glowing orb. Three tend to look to the southeast, including one closest to the orb. Another will look to the north or study a book and another idles near the orb. One of Them idles between the Smithy and Watchman's Tower. If attacked, They will defend themselves with unique weaponry and spells, and if defeated, They will drop a pile of rags containing Rupees, a small white rod called Their Device that deals shock damage, and a small silver disc called Their Device (Broken). The latter does not currently have a use. Glowing Orb A large, yellow orb is present at the top of the village's southeast tower. The orb casts bright light and is surrounded by mist. At the center of the orb is a rotating metallic cube. The glowing orb is inaccessible and surrounded by Them. Northern Section Deserted Inn Kakariko Village Inn was used as a meeting place for Goron traders from Death Mountain, as well as a respite for travelers to the Goron City. During the war, the dwindling inhabitants of the village took refuge in the inn, sleeping in the basement. The inn was used to access the caves below the village, which ultimately became a second home for villagers once the village became snowed-in. House of the Dead The House of the Dead is the northern-most house in the village. It was used during funerals to honor the dead prior to burial ceremonies. After his house was destroyed, Dampé moved his residence here. The house was also used by guards of the North Gate and prior to the war. North Gate The North Gate led to Death Mountain Pass before an eruption blocked the way and damaged the wall. A set of stairs leads to the top of the wall, and another leads behind it. Death Mountain Pass A jagged road that once lead deeper into the mountains and to the Goron City. When Death Mountain erupted during the war, boulders and lava blocked the passage and destroyed the road that ran through it. Fortunately, the lava flow was largely blocked by the wall of the North Gate. The Eldin Glass Armor can be found here. Lore Kakariko Village was once a small village in the kingdom of Hyrule and served as a border between Goron and Hylian territory. Gorons would often meet with Hylians here, or rest at the Inn before traveling to Hyrule Castle. The village was also home to a Great Fairy, who resided in a Fairy Fountain connected to a system of caves under the village. The Mask of Truth was hidden here by the Sheikah and was a secret to everybody, including the inhabitants of the village. The village was damaged when Death Mountain erupted during the Last Great War of Hyrule. According to The Eruption of Death Mountain, ''the eruption coincided with Goron miners unearthing a sleeping monster. Ganon visited the village intending to tame the beast, but failed. The destruction of Dampé's House, the Priest's House, and the Watchman's House were likely caused by this beast, given their proximity to each other. The cause of the destruction of the stable is unknown, but may have been deliberately carried out by the villagers to collect fuel. When visited, the village is as it was at the end of Hyrule's life. The village is anchored to the Link Between Worlds and this raw magical power preserves the village and protects the Great Fairy and Mask of Truth. Background and Inspiration Kakariko Village was originally planned to be introduced into ''Relics of Hyrule ''in version 3.0 with Kinolangdanzel. JKalenad planned for the village to be based closely on its appearance in ''A Link to the Past, with aspects of its appearance in Ocarina of Time, ''including a windmill. JKalenad was not skilled enough to properly construct the village, so it was postponed until version 6.3. The village's design is based very closely on the layout of the Freezing Caves. JKalenad built the village by duplicating the caves and building around them. This layout is not based on any specific instance of the village in ''Legend of Zelda canon, but has elements of the various appearances of the village, such as a smithy, a graveyard, a windmill (albeit ruined), and a well. JKalenad considered allowing the player to access more of Hyrule via Kakariko Village, namely a ruined Hyrule Castle and an extinct Death Mountain, but only released Kakariko Village for version 6.3. He may revisit these locations in the future, with the latter being more likely than the former. See Also Kakariko Graveyard Shadow Temple Kakariko Chapel Freezing Caves Shattered Lands Link Between Worlds They Gallery OriginalKakarikoPlan.jpg|JKalenad's design for Kakariko Village, based on its appearance in A Link to the Past. OriginalKakarikoPlan2.jpg|JKalenad originally planned for Volvagia to attack in Kakariko Village before making the area's NPCs passive. Video Category:A Link to the Past Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon Category:Locations Category:Ocarina of Time (Game)